


【R18】少年與男人

by lemon743295



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Chinese Language, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon743295/pseuds/lemon743295
Summary: ※前段BG、後段BL※PWP※野外、微調教
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	【R18】少年與男人

淫靡的水聲和女人的叫聲混雜，在床第間迴盪。

男人口中吸吮著嫣紅的乳頭，精壯的腰肢迅速擺動，如打樁般狠幹著潮濕的花穴。

「嗯，老公好厲害，小穴要不行了！」女人掐緊他的肩膀，雪白的雙足夾住男人的腰，豔麗的五官扭曲，口水從合不攏的嘴角蜿蜒而下，「好深，要頂到子宮了！」

女人狂亂地喊，肉臀搖動套弄紫紅色的肉棒，讓那男人幹得更狠更深，次次撞擊在花心上，爽得她花枝亂顫，肉道如榨汁般絞緊。

男人低喘著氣，腰身像馬達般擺動，堅硬碩大的肉棒被高潮不斷的小穴吸吮，卻總是達不到巔峰。

他夾緊挺翹的臀肌，將肉棒頂到花穴深處，打著圈用力研磨。女人尖叫，顫抖著陰精狂洩，澆灌在硬挺的龜頭上，又被粗大的肉柱堵住。

在她看不見的角落，壯碩的丈夫露出了癡迷的神情，卻不是因為她收緊的花穴，而是男人後穴裡偷夾的跳蛋。

那玩具被男人的肉道夾得火熱，頂在他的前列腺摩擦，每次的頂腰都帶動玩具撞上腺體，快感隱密而暢快，比前方的刺激更讓他不可自拔。

他的妻子還在高潮，他就迫不及待地抽送肉棒，讓跳蛋隨著動作責罰他的前列腺。

還差一點、還差一點⋯⋯

男人額角暴出青筋，操幹的動作狂放而狠厲，女人在他身下翻起白眼，花穴抽搐著不停湧出愛液。

他終於射精了。白液噴射在妻子肉道深處，花穴貪吃地吮吻他的陽具，將龜頭吮得舒暢，又吐出一股精來。

但還是少了些什麼，他紅著眼不甘地想。他知道的，他想要的高潮不只是這樣，應該更為綿長、直接，像是直接電擊著腦袋⋯⋯

女人在過於洶湧的高潮後累得睡去，他拔出泥濘不堪的肉棒，隨意抓了件大衣，轉身便出了門。

他要找到他，那個闖入自己生活的變態。

那人肯定已經看完他和妻子的性愛直播了，正興致勃勃地等待自己送上門來。

但他能如何？被開發得徹底的身體早就無法滿足於普通的性愛，只能依戀那人給的快感與刺激。

他果然在公園的長椅上見到那人。

少年笑眯眯地望著他，拍了拍大腿，輕聲說：「來，跪下。」

他反射性的在少年腳中間跪下，下巴放在那人大腿上，抬眼乖巧地望著那人清秀的面容。

光是接受少年的指令，就讓他興奮得勃起，大衣中的陰莖硬得流水，看不出剛經歷過一場性事。

「乖。」少年說，摸了摸他的腦袋，「跟老婆做愛爽嗎？」

他點頭又搖頭，縮緊了後穴，讓那跳蛋頂住腺體，酸澀麻癢的感覺從肉道沖上腦袋——這才是他要的快感。

「把衣服脫了。」少年笑笑著說。

他迅速解開衣扣，將大衣脫下，丟到一旁。結實流暢的肌肉在燈光下閃著光芒，還未乾的汗液從凹陷處滑落，誘人舔舐。

少年的鞋尖頂上他的肉棒，輕輕在上面踩踏，「自己磨。」

他向後仰，將身體的景色展露給少年欣賞。那健美的腰身向上頂弄，硬挺的肉棒在鞋底摩擦，粗糙的刮搔釋放著陣陣電流，從敏感的龜頭衝入脊髓。

他像隻母狗，在夜晚的公園發騷，用下賤的姿態請求主人的垂憐，又忍不住從被辱中得到快感。

「你真美。」少年稱讚，「真想踩爛你的肉棒。」

少年的聲音愉悅，男人頓了頓，隨即用力頂腰，豪不憐惜地將自己的陽具送到鞋下碾磨。

肉柱被壓得疼痛，龜頭卻噴出舒爽的汁液，男人像是瘋了般折磨自己的肉棒，爽痛交加的快感讓他呵呵喘息。

肉道內的跳蛋盡職地刺激著他的腺體，酸脹的感覺與肉棒的痛爽呼應，讓他幾乎要噴湧出精。

但是還不行，主人還沒允許。

他已經被少年馴服了，連守則都鐫刻在骨子裡。

男人擺著腰操幹少年的鞋底，沙啞性感的聲音開口求饒：「請讓我射，主人。」

少年輕笑，腳尖踩了踩男人的肉棒，開心地聽著男人痛苦而迷戀的呻吟，「還不行，再忍耐一下。」

男人皺緊眉毛，臀部彷彿要擺出殘影，快感如火花狂閃，意志卻壓抑著不讓他高潮。

「停。」

少年的命令突如其來，男人咬著牙停下自慰的舉動。

纖細的腳離開了，露出他跳動不已的肉棒。少年俯身扐了扐他的陽具，柔韌微涼的掌心逼得他低喘，馬眼吐出透明的腺液。

「坐上去。」少年起身，將長椅留給男人。男人乖巧地岔開雙腿，露出淡褐色的肉穴。

「排出來。」

他抿起唇，用力擠壓收縮著後穴，肉道攪動著帶來快感的玩具，一點一點將硬物擠到穴口。

那跳蛋從肛口中探出頭來，男人爽得打顫，喘氣間卻不小心將玩具吞回穴裡。

少年輕笑，像是十分滿意他的表演。

挺直的肉棒不停吐出水來，男人咬著後牙槽忍耐射精的慾望，他奮力掰開自己的臀肉，將後穴拉出微微的開口，腹肌用力一收，噗地一聲，跳蛋被吐了出來。

少年讚賞地撫上他的肉穴，纖細的手指在肛口淺處撫摸，將小口慢慢拓展開來。

少年抽回手，將自己的褲子脫下。

男人盯著那猙獰的陰莖吞了吞口水，喉管中的癢意慢慢湧現。

他想讓少年操弄自己的後穴，也想被少年姦淫口腔。

「啊，今天不會給你這個喔。」少年扶了扶肉棒，伸手探向自己的身後，「今天是，嗯——啊、這個。」

少年從自己的後穴拔出粗大的假陽具，那玩具閃爍著水潤的光澤，在男人面前晃了晃。

男人有些失望，但還是乖巧地讓少年將玩具插入自己的後穴。

玩具雖然不比少年大，卻也是漲得男人舒服。纖白的手握著假陽具抽插，將男人的肉道玩得濕濘。

少年知道他所有的敏感點，壞心眼地讓玩具碾過每處，看他在快感下繃緊優美的肌肉，馬眼大張著湧出液體，卻仍不讓他高潮。

男人的肉道越夾越緊，玩具抽送速度也慢了下來，最後完全不再動彈。他乞求地看向少年，後穴一吞一吐，竟是自主吞吃著玩具，淫靡非常。

「含用力點，讓它撞到你的前列腺。」少年低聲說。

男人只能照做，用盡全力收縮，讓假陽具的前端頂上自己的腺體研磨，又在放鬆時溜走。

「腰起你的腰，小公狗。」

污辱的話語如電流般竄過男人的全身，他前後挺動腰部，夾著假陽具求歡，粗大的肉棒在空中甩出水痕，看上去彷彿正操幹著空氣。

他發出啊啊的叫喊，像個發情的野獸般追求後方微弱的快感，姿態混亂而美麗，讓少年滿意地輕笑。

男人的腰瘋狂擺動，摩擦到前列腺的快感讓他指尖抽搐，腦中一片模糊，一心一意只想射精高潮。

「射吧。」少年說。

男人嗚咽了一聲，挺著腰桿開始細細顫抖，快感從腳尖竄起，幾秒後粗大的莖體輕輕一跳，馬眼一酸，噴出濃稠的精液。

他抖著身體慢慢放鬆，肉柱卻仍硬挺著沒有軟下。少年跨坐上他的腰間，濕軟的穴口輕吻著他的前端，「想要嗎？」

男人癡癡地望著眼前年輕的面龐，「要⋯⋯請給我。」

少年勾唇一笑，扶著他依舊火熱的莖體，柔軟的腰隻慢慢下沈，「這是你第一次進來，開心嗎？」

「開、開心。」男人低喘，少年的後穴緊緻溼滑，進入的過程中不停被擠出潤滑，滴落在他雜亂的密林之間，「請允許我摸您，主人。」

少年喘著氣，慢慢將肉棒含到最底。紅潤的小口喘著氣，說：「可以，但是只能摸乳頭，嗯？」

男人點頭，大掌游移到少年挺翹的乳尖，手指輕輕搓揉。

「嗯——」少年吐出鼻音，雙手撐在他身後的椅背，開始用肉臀套弄他的肉棒，「用力點，腰別動，啊，好棒⋯⋯你的肉棒好大。」

少年浪蕩地呻吟。男人如癡如醉地看著少年，想起他在自己後穴裡馳騁時美麗而驕傲的模樣。

他的後穴好癢，但是主人不願用肉棒操他。男人揉捏著主人小巧的乳尖，夾緊後穴的假陽具，飢渴地自娛自樂。

他今天高潮了好幾次，肉棒已經疲倦不堪，但後穴的刺激仍使它在少年地體內勃發，被那人當做玩具使用。

敏感的龜頭甚至感到了疼痛，少年每次的摩擦套弄都使他又痛又爽，肌肉一陣陣抽搐。

他嘶嘶地吸氣，異樣很快被少年察覺。少年卻仍不放過他，反而笑著加快了速度，口中故意地呻吟，「小公狗的肉棒讓主人好舒服，嗯！又頂到了，那裡！啊！」

男人不敢鬆懈，肉棒在主人的體內越發漲大，被強行摩擦的痛意慢慢轉化成陌生的快感，從身體深處洶湧而出。

那浪潮擊打著男人的神經，既像是想要高潮，又像是想要排尿，他痛苦又快意地呻吟，向主人示弱：「主人，公狗的肉棒要、要忍不住了——要噴、要尿了！」

少年揚起滿懷惡意的笑容，貼在男人的耳邊說：「用力操我，操到我高潮就給你尿。」

男人低吼，雙臂抱住了少年的纖腰，壯碩的腰部狠狠上頂，鼠蹊部拍打在少年的會陰，發出黏膩清脆的聲響。

「啊！就是這樣、用力！嗯，那裡！操那裡，啊——」少年搖著腰尖叫，粗大猙獰的肉棒在男人的腹肌上戳刺，留下深深的水痕。

「我要射了，小公狗——」少年握住自己的陰莖，後穴用力絞緊，咬住男人的耳垂，「給我吹出來，垃圾。」

男人在少年的責罵下高潮，深埋在腸道內的肉棒不住地噴出液體，將主人的肉道噴得濕滑。

少年射著精，搖動著腰肢繼續套弄，延長男人噴射的時間，直到他哀憐著請求他停下。

「主人，不、不行了。公狗的肉棒要壞了。」男人扭曲著臉，下身卻仍在不斷噴發。

少年笑，「壞掉吧，你這個在主人身體裡面潮吹的垃圾。」

男人無法回應，吹水的異感讓他神經崩潰，說不出是歡愉或是痛苦，只能在少年的責罰下不停抽搐⋯⋯

**Author's Note:**

> 鵝愛外遇梗  
> 乓共共


End file.
